


Kiss Cam

by aebirdie



Series: Destiel AUs [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baking, Fluff, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kiss cam, Kissing, M/M, Soulmate AU, Strangers to Lovers, basketball game, clippers vs warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aebirdie/pseuds/aebirdie
Summary: Dean doesn’t have cream cheese for bagels, and Sam is in a very whiny mood, so it’s seven fifteen, and Dean’s in his Star Wars pants(curtsy of Charlie) and is not in a good mood. Especially since he met his soulmate, kissed him, then didn’t even talk to him for the rest of the basketball game.





	

Dean woke up excited. Even though his birthday was in January, today was the day he and his family would be able to celebrate. His brother and mom had found the time to fly over to Oakland, California, for Dean’s birthday. Usually, they all could be here for the week of January 24, but not year, but that was alright. It was February 14, one of Dean’s favorite holidays, his family was here, and they were all going to go watch the Clippers play. 

Currently, his family were all sleeping in various locations around his small home, more of a little apartment, really. Sam was sprawled on the couch, and Mary in the little guestroom. The guestroom was originally Sam’s, but Sam gave it up. He had told Mary that he prefers the couch, but the truth is, Mary’s raised two boys on her own and needs a good bed to sleep in. And both boys know that she wasn’t going to sleep on the couch, anyways. Dean would’ve given up his room to his mom before that happened. She had already done so much for her boys, raising them by herself and dealing with a cheating, drunk of a husband. 

Dean rushed downstairs like it was Christmas Day and a brand-new bike was under the tree. He was so giddy, it was like he was eight years old, having to eat breakfast before opening presents. He heard Sam’s groan from the little brown couch, and Dean grinned at his brother. Sam was like a moose, his limbs spread against the poor weathered couch, drool dripping onto his arm. Dean reisted the urge to clean the little spool of drool up and off his couch.  
He skipped into the kitchen, heating up water for hot chocolate. He opened the little fridge and pulled out the little container of bacon. Charlie had given it to him as a gag gift for his birthday. _Well, Dean, if you don’t like my gift, I’ll just take it home for myself_ He remembered how he has ripped the bacon package out of her hands forcefully. Charlie has quite a sense of humor. She was also going to the Clippers game tonight. She was family. Along with Kevin, her roommate, who would also be attending. 

Dean couldn’t wait, and when the kettle dinged, he skirted around the island like a race car on the last turn to victory. He poured the water into the three mugs, one was white, one in a tree shape, and the other hand-painted. A Christmas present from Mary. It was his favorite. His mom and brother finally stumbled into the kitchen, Sam rubbing his eyes and Mary with her soft morning smile.

They both accepted the bacon and hot coco-only Sam like coffee, and Den refused to make it-and gathered around the little kitchen island.

Dean was drumming his fingers on his mug, ready for the game later today. He moved his feet up and down, so that he would balance on his tippy toes for one second and on the balls of his feet for another.

“Excited, huh?” Sam smirked from behind his mug.   
*  
Dean could see Sam’s mark clearly as they drove to the grocery store. _Jessica Moore_. The little clock, counting down to the moment he would see her next. One day, eighteen hours, fifty-seven minutes. Dean didn’t have a name on his left wrist yet. He did have a clock though. Eight hours, seventeen minutes. It was what, 12:09? He checked the time. _Yep, 12:09, Dean. A minute ago, when you last checked, it was 12:08._ The clock shows up ten hours before you meet your soulmate. It burned into his skin while he was washing dishes. It had startled him so bad, that he accidentally run his ungloved hand under the water to stop the burn. He had only made it worse. Two hours later and it still stung. Sam jerked the car into the Vons grocery lot, and Dean groaned. This was why he never let the kid drive the Impala. Dean climbed out of his baby, the one thing his dad had ever given him. The car was better than the man who first owned it. John was a downright jerk, and had left not one, but _two_ families to fend for themselves.

Dean led Sam into the Vons he knew so well, mainly for its holiday sales, where he bought mostly donuts and fruit snacks. The cashiers had learned to not questing Dean’s meal choices. He mainly ate at fast food places, which couldn’t be good for his health, but the food was good. He hated Sam’s rabbit food, and refused to go near it, just in case it infects him or something. Like he’ll get random urges to go running or take a leisurely walk in a park if he touches it. It was a silly fear, but a good excuse.  
The only reason Dean took health-nut Sam along was because Sam has a good memory, and Dean doesn’t remember if he’s tied his shoe laces or not. The boys hunt through the aisles, searching for the various ingredients that Mary needs for lunch. Sam also gets ingredients that Mary doesn’t need for lunch, but basic food Dean should have in his fridge. Carrots, fruit, milk and various other foods find their way into the cart. Even a pre-made salad.

Dean picks up on what Sam’s doing, and grabs a pie from the bakery. He grins at his small act of rebellion, and joins Sam at the self-checkout. The boys are almost over the limit, but it’s fine. Dean just puts the cream cheese away.

“Pie? Really?” Sam makes a bitchface.

“Where would I be without a good pie?” Dean quips back.

“Why can’t we get a cake? It’s the same thing.” Sam bickers.

Dean gasps. “Yeah, we can’t be friends anymore.” _Pie and cake, the same thing. That’s like comparing God to Satan and saying that they’re basically the same person. It’s like saying baths and showers are the same. It’s the same goal, but one is obviously better. Pie and baths._

Not that Dean would admit he like baths. With the lack of food in his home, he makes up for it with bath salts and bath bombs. Maybe his soulmate likes baths.

Dean prays that his soulmate is his true soulmate. True soulmates have each other’s names in black ink, but passing soulmates have each other’s names in red ink. Red for heartbreak. For Mary, and for Kate Mulligan, John was a passing soulmate. A person that leaves. True soulmates, like Sam and Jess, were destined to be together until the end of time. Like a fairytale prince and princess, or prince and prince, or princess and princess. Passing soulmates were destined to fall apart.

Dean’s first passing soulmate was a brown-haired girl. Lisa. His clock had turned on during a college lecture on CPR, and they had met at a party later that night. Her name was written in red, but Dean had chosen to ignore it. He just wanted someone, anyone. Even if it ended in heartbreak. He just wanted a soulmate back then, even a passing one who would eventually break his heart.

He was older now, and knew to wait for his true soulmate. Wait for fate to work her magic.

And today’s the day. Valentine’s day, which just makes everything cheesier.   
A cheesy love story is good, right?

*  
Charlie picked everyone up for the Clippers and Warriors game. The Golden State Warriors were Oakland’s NBA team, but Mary raised her boys to be Clippers fans, and Clipper fans they were. 

Charlie’s music was playing throughout her Honda, and Dean wished he had driven himself. It was pop music, and a few electronic songs. No Taylor Swift, which was a bit of a disappointment. Not that he would ever admit to liking her music.  
 _One hour and thirty-seven minutes,_ his clock read.

Less than two hours.

God, he was nervous. Being nervous was natural, but he had never felt this type of nervousness before.

“Dean,” Mary whispered. 

“Yeah?” Dean turned to his mom. She was in the seat next to him. Sam, the giant moose, was in the backseat.

Mary pointed at his clock. “Did it hurt when the clock appeared?”

“Yeah, why?” Dean questions.

“Because it hurt when my true soulmate’s clock appeared.” Mary points to her wrist, where _Kate Mulligan_ was written in his stepmom’s loopy handwriting. Mary’s clock read at twenty-one hours, twenty-seven minutes. The ink was black. “Don’t worry, Dean.” Mary squeezed her oldest sons hand, hoping she was able to help.

The clock didn’t burn when either Kate or Mary met John, and Mary was glad.

Charlie parked her car across the street from Oracle Arena.  
*  
Deans clock was at fifteen minutes, and he was beginning to get impatient. Everyone had gotten food and drinks, and they walked to their seats. The seats were high enough that Dean could see the video screen hanging from the roof. The players began to warm up, passing and shooting on opposite sides of the court. _Fourteen minutes ._

For the next ten minutes, the announcer droned on and on, and they watched little commercials and skits on the Jumbotron. Dean smiled at the man next to him when their hands brushed. He might have blushed, but Dean didn’t blush, or at least he wouldn’t admit it.

For a split second, it looked like the stranger blushed too. _Four minutes_. Dean didn’t look a the guy’s wrists, but they probably said some girls name with the i’s dotted with hearts and the g’s curvy. A sweet girl’s handwriting.  
“Hey everybody,” the announcer cuts through Dean’s thoughts, “because it’s Valentine’s Day, we’ll be doing an extra-long Kiss-Cam!” The crowd cheers. Dean inwardly groans. Why couldn’t the teams just play already? First the camera focus on two teenagers, then an elderly lesbian couple. Dean looked at his mom, knowing that she was thinking about Kate.

Then the cameras turn to Dean and the guy next to him. _Sammy must’ve paid them._ He’s going to kill Sam.

Dean realizes that he’s got this petrified look on his face and he can see himself on the Jumbotron. So, before he chickens out, he kisses the stranger next to him. The guys a good kisser, and Dean’s getting a little too into the kiss, so he pulls away. His clock reads, _ten seconds_. 

The Kiss Cam moves on from them. “Hi, I’m Cas.” The man Dean just made out with sticks out his hand. Cas has really soft lips and brilliant blue eyes.

“Dean.” Dean takes Cas’s hand. Cas has a firm grasp.

_Castiel Novak_ is written is messy letters on Dean’s left wrist, but he doesn’t notice until they’re driving home. He doesn’t notice his clock rewinding, either.  
*  
Dean doesn’t have cream cheese for bagels, and Sam is in a very whiny mood, so it’s seven fifteen, and Dean’s in his Star Wars pants(curtsy of Charlie) and is not in a good mood. Especially since he met his soulmate, kissed him, then didn’t even talk to him for the rest of the basketball game. Dean didn’t even notice his clock had stopped. He didn’t even want to look at his clock, he feels so stupid. It probably says _four thousand years_. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

He walks to the dairy aisle of Vons. Of course he has to get the cream cheese, _Sam_ gets to stay home and sleep in. He should’ve dragged Sam with him. Dean snatches the original cream cheese, then goes ahead and grabs other flavors of food. Sam probably likes lemon cream cheese or something, but Dean doesn’t have time to hunt for the goddamn _cream cheese_. They should have gotten the cream cheese yesterday, but _no,_ the cream cheese was over the limit for the self-checkout. Why in the world didn’t they just go to a regular cashier? Self-checkout screwed Dean over, especially this morning.

Dean went to the bakery too, for the freshly baked donuts. Vons ordered them from Novak Sweets, a successful bakery. Usually Gabe, the delivery guy, gave Dean an extra if Dean caught him while he was dropping them off. The donuts weren’t in the case yet, so Dean waited for Gabe, tapping his foot. Man, this was not a good morning for Dean. He probably looked like a pissed-off soccer mom, with the basket full of cream cheese and the foot tapping against the patterned floor.

The sound of Gabe’s delivery truck was music to Dean’s ears. He visibly brightened up. One of the ladies behind the counter gave him a strange look, but Dean didn’t care.

The door leading to the back of Vons swung open, and Dean looked over the counter, searching for Gabe. He didn’t see him, but it was the guy. The guy he sat next to at the game last night. Cas. Castiel Novak. The name on his wrist. Dean dropped his basket.  
“Cas?” Dean’s voice was chock full of emotion.

“Dean?” Cas handed boxes of donuts to the lady behind the counter and was suddenly in front of Dean. Dean’s clock read _zero_. This time Dean noticed it.

“I..I thought..” Cas stammered.

“What?” Dean asked. Castiels hands looked soft. Dean wanted to hold one of them, just to see how it fit in his own.

“I thought that, you, ah…” Cas gulped. “I thought you didn’t want to..” Cas blushed. “That you didn’t want to be soulmates anymore.”

“God, no,” Dean reassured him. Cas has eyes like the sky. “I would never go through the Removal.”

“Thanks,” Cas smiled, softly. “For not removing me, as your soulmate.” Cas cleared his throat.

“Do you want to go on a date?” Dean was talking fast. The way he talked fast when he was nervous.

“Now?” Cas blushed, again. Cas was so cute when he blushed. He was cute nonetheless, but cuter when his cheeks were all rosy. 

“Sure. A breakfast date.” Dean grabbed Cas’s hand. It was cold, but Dean has warm hands. Dean swings his arm, admiring how their hands connect. They fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Sam’s cream cheese could wait.

_Two years later_  
Dean and Cas walk hand in hand into Mary’s Christmas party. They go every year, but Dean still gets nervous jitters about his relatives chatting up his boyfriend. Not because they’re homophobic, no, but because they tend to pry into Dean’s life like a pack of wolves.

They’re cornered by Jo and her soulmate-black letters, thank God. “Tell us the story about how you guys met.” Jo begs, her eyes wide. “For me?” Jo knows that she can get away with anything round Dean.

“We met on the Kiss Cam,” Dean ruffles her hair. “You know that.”

“And then?” Jo asks.

“And then I went home, Jo, and ran into Cas at Vons.”

“Then?” Jo arches an eyebrow.

“Then I proposed to Cas on the spot.” Dean arches an eyebrow right back. Cas chuckles and snakes his hand around Dean’s waist.

"You wish," Cas smirks. "It took you a long time to propose."

“That’s not what happened, Dean.” Jo whines.

“You see? I told you that you knew the story too well.”

“Fine,” Jo huffs, then turns to the handsome blonde boy who’s been trailing her for the whole night.

“I'm in love with you, Mr. Novak-Winchester.” Cas whispers in his ear. Cas and Dean have a thing about saying _I love you_. It special to them, even more so that it was Dean that confessed first. Dean kisses Cas’s forehead. 

“I love you back, Mr. Novak-Winchester.” Dean whispers back.


End file.
